Shuffle
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: She had never told Divine this, but he knew. He always knew." Divine is an actor and the world is his stage. He puts on an act for all, especially for Miss Aki Izayoi. Rated T for a time skip.


**Title:** Shuffle

**Synopsis:** Divine is an actor and the world is his stage. He puts on an act for all, especially for Miss Aki Izayoi.

**Rating: **T for the mention of the act.

**A/N**: When I first starting writing this I saved it as 'Divine being a douche'. No kidding. And that's what Divine does during this, acts like a total douche bag. But I've been waiting to write a story that was Divine centered and I thought this worked well. Just so you know, there is a time skip during this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did there would have been a lot more of Divine and a lot less of that old guy.

--

"Aki's powers have been in decline, Divine." Haruhi, his assistant told the intimidating figure, though she was not frightened. "She's feeling more emotionally stable at the moment. This is not to our advantage." She finished as she walked away. She took in the fact that she felt Divine's eyes on her body as she walked away with joy.

Divine swiftly took a pack of cigarettes out of his right desk drawer. He tried to tip one of them out of the package, but he realized that he had none left. He swore and threw the empty pack into the trash. He put his head in his hands and leaned on his desk with them. His mind was flying around. How could he make Aki realize her full potential, but keep her on his side? The last thing that he needed was his weapon to join the other side just because of the Signers and Yusei Fudo.

He groaned.

Yusei Fudo.

It was Yusei's fault that Aki's powers were in decline. If it weren't for him, then Aki would still be totally in his control with her powers still in tact. But since he made her begin to think she had been thinking that perhaps the Arcadia Movement was not for her.

She had never told Divine this, but he knew.

He always knew.

He took his deck out of the cardholder that he kept on his belt. With a swift movement of his nimble hands he shuffled the deck. The familiar noise calmed the man. It was repetitive and habitual. It was one stationary thing in his ever-changing life.

The sounds of a deck of cards being shuffled would always sound the same.

Women were fickle creatures. He had tried to get Aki to behave. He had done all that he could to make her understand that he was the one in charge and it was him that she should listen to, no one else; not even herself. But yet, she kept attempting to think for herself, a deed unforgivable in Divine's eyes.

He shuffled his deck with aggression.

In order for his plans to work Divine knew that Aki would have to cooperate. Without her he would not have what he needed to succeed in his plans. Though she had lost the Fortune Cup and was a bit of a laughingstock in the world of professional dueling at this moment, he knew without her small bit of fame he would receive no support in his plans. Too many people feared physic duelists; they needed someone to be a positive spokesperson for when they tried to carry out their plans.

He shuffled the deck with agitation.

Divine put his deck down on his desk and pressed the button on his intercom that got him in touch with Haruhi.

"Yes Divine?" She asked. He could feel the smile in her voice; it both sickened him and made him feel a bit aroused.

"Haruhi, could you ask Miss Izayoi to come to my office, and I need a pack of cigarettes, both of these things are urgent." He said with a smile, then added, "Especially the cigarettes."

"Don't worry about that, I knew you were running low so I placed a pack in the left drawer of your desk. I'll go get Miss Izayoi." She said. Divine shook his head with a smile, it was time to be rid of Haruhi; she knew him too well. He took the pack of cigarettes out of his desk, grabbed one and lit it. He grabbed a pen and the notepad that he kept on his desk and began writing the note that he would use to terminate Haruhi.

The door opened.

"Divine?" Aki asked as she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. For someone who was called a witch Divine always thought that she seemed rather innocent. It was that innocence that had first drawn Divine to her out of all of the duelists that were out there. Her innocence, and her supreme power.

He stood up and smiled at her. He realized that his smile was no longer a smile that represented youth and happiness like most men his ages would. His expression came from years of living on the streets attempting to do what little he could to keep a roof over his head and food in his mouth. His expression came from stealing, lying and on occasion even killing.

"Aki," he said as he walked over to her changing his expression from happiness at the sight of her to concern for her. He knew that Aki was acutely aware of what his emotions were. If he were to seem bored or uninterested for even a moment she would be out of his spell. Aki wanted to be cared for and Divine had to be the person who showed her that care or she would leave soon enough. "Have you been feeling well?" He asked. He took a drag from his cigarette and turned his head to blow out the smoke. He knew that Aki did not like the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Cigarettes will be the death of you." Aki said with a small smile, as if she was saying a joke, but Divine understood that she was only trying to avoid his question. She had been doing that often, and Divine knew the reason.

"Thinking more about the Signers, Aki?" Divine asked seriously.

"Yes." Aki said quietly.

"Are you thinking about Yusei Fudo?" He asked with an emotionless face. Divine knew that he was an amazing actor; he had been acting from the moment that he met Aki. But he knew that tonight would be the most amazing performance of them all.

"Yes." Aki said as she dropped her eyes away. Divine took a step forward, reached a hand out to Aki, but dropped it. Her eyes landed on his, but his fell. He had practiced this moment for a long time.

He took a step back and leaned on his desk while putting his hands on his heads, attempting to look like a normal human in mortal agony. "You don't know what this is doing to me Aki?" He said as he lifted his eyes up to meet Aki's. "Hearing you say that you don't feel any loyalty to the Movement…" after a suitable pause he added, "to me."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Divine spoke again. He dropped his hands and looked Aki in the eyes.

"The Arcadia Movement needs you Aki… I need you as well. You must know, you must have realized by now that…" He added the pause that he thought was necessary. "There's more than just your powers that made me want to have you included in the Arcadia Movement." He moved towards Aki and grabbed one of her hands. "From the moment I saw you Aki… I knew that I loved you." He heard her breath run short and he had to keep himself from smiling. This was working out perfectly. "And hearing you say that you're even thinking about Yusei Fudo… it kills me Aki. It kills me." He took her silence as positive so he wrapped his arms around her thin body. "Aki, I love you."

"I love you too Divine."

In a moment the pair was kissing and in three minutes they were heading to Divine's chambers and in ten minutes they were horizontal on his bed.

In the morning Divine woke-up at five am like he did every morning. He had an internal alarm; it was almost physically impossible for him to wake up later than that, though he wished that he could. He turned and watched Aki for a moment. She breathed normally, in and out, in and out.

He grabbed his deck from off of the table next to his bed where he put it last night. He shuffled it.

Once, twice, three times.

He tried to match the moving cards up with the breathing of the woman sleeping next to him. He couldn't, it was difficult. The cards and her would never match up.

No matter what he did her breathing and his cards would not match up.

No matter what he did he couldn't forget the fact that it was not him who she was thinking of when they made love, it was Yusei Fudo. Divine knew that she was done with the Arcadia Movement, and he knew that the Arcadia Movement was done with her.


End file.
